He balls up the ritual
by Kindred01
Summary: The mental connection between Harry and Voldemort is stronger than anyone could know. But Dumbledore knows and wants Harry dead.


He didn't think the memory of the gravy yard will ever go away, it's imprinted itself on his brain the look on Cedric face just before the killing curse hits him and then the screams. Some night's he doesn't want to sleep other nights when he does fall asleep he wakes up screaming and then he ended up with a black eye or a busted lip and one broken rip. So he learn to keep himself wake reading though all his school books that he stole without his uncle knowing. He knew that the Ministry tracked his wand so he taught himself wandless magic.

It was 4 days into his no sleep and it was starting to wear him down, lack of food the beating all started to wear him out even more. He was feeling isolated from his friends not one letter from them apart from Remus who sent letters thought muggle post but he had to steal those from his uncle before he saw them. That was his only comfort was the letters from Remus. He was sat in the park reading though the wolf's letter 'Dumbldore has sent me on mission to gain other wolf pack's trust and try and get them to fight on the light's side. However I think he is sending me to his death. The Dark Lord may be a murder and but he knows how to lure dark creatures to him. Please be safe cub something is happening the Death Eaters are up in arms about something and after the finale failed attack on the Dark Lord last Monday it has them worried and me.' Harry frowned and rubbed his eyes. …Why would Dumbledore send Remus off like that?… he thought and then his thoughts changed to the failed attack last Monday. …I didn't know there was attack?… then he remembered the pain in his shoulder and the blood on his hands "Oh." He whispered

"Harry by boy." The teen looked up feeling confused to see Dumbledore standing there with a smile on his face.

Standing up Harry put the letter into his pocket and walked towards him "Headmaster what are you doing here?" He asked as the older wizard as the old man smiled at Harry, his eye twinkling as he looked the boy up and down. "Has something happen?" He asked

"You could say that, we came close to Capturing Voldemort last Monday." Harry frowned

"You didn't say you were planning an attack?" The boy said to him as the old man's hand were twitching

"No no we didn't want Voldemort knowing anything and I thought there may be a mental connection. And from the way he reacted when he was hurt made me wondered if you felt something to." Harry frowned as the old man reached out and pulled Harry's over side shirt out the way and saw a scar on his shoulder and he smiled. It made Harry wince at the smile because it was the smile his uncle uses when wants something. "And now I know." Harry saw the wand appear in the old man's hand and before Dumbledore could even raise it Harry pushed him to the ground and pulled the wand off him before running off towards the small woodland area.

The teen snapped the old man's wand in half and kept running until he felt a pain in his leg that made him scream and drop to the ground with a painful thud and looked up to see a cutting of back of his ankle. He turned around and saw Moody standing not far off as he looked down at him "This is the only way Harry, for the war to end." Dumbledore said

"Fuck you!" The teen screamed, as they pointed the wands at him

"Make it look like the boy's uncle did It." he heard Dumbledore say as the old man looked down at his broken wand.

"Now there's a part in that I look forwards to." Moody grinned, as he started to walk towards Harry.

The teen scrambled backwards leaving a trail of blood from his ankle as the crazy Auror started to undo his robes. Then to Harry's surprise Moody fell to the floor in a flash of green light. Dumbledore turned back when heard the old Auror scream "You think I won't figure it out!" Voldemort yelled, as he picked up the boy who now has passed out.

"You couldn't blame me for trying." The old man snarled, as he watched snake faced man hold the boy like a bride. "And I will try again, if it means to get rid of you!"

"Another reason why you will fall at my hands Albus, we have your wolf pet and the Black traitor did you think we would kill them? Once Harry shows them this memory who do you think they will follow?" He smirked. The old man screamed in his mind at the loss of Sirius and Remus, he had really hoped that Fenrir would have killed Remus and he didn't know that Sirius got out of his drugged state coma and ran off.

"They know nothing and mean nothing, what will you gain from a mut and omega wolf?" He snarled, Voldmort smirked

"Their loyalty." And with that he left leaving the dark mark behind.

Harry woke up with his head thumbing like he had one of Dudley's beatings. He laid there with his eyes closed remember the attack from Dumbledore and Moody. …I can't believe that he was going to… He stopped as he felt his eyes well up and that the thought that people he trusted were going to kill him…not just kill you…his mind told him. He open his eyes and saw that he was in a dull dark room and the only light he could see that flicked in the room was from the fire place but he didn't seem to care to much he was warm at least. He winced as he sat up wondering what spell Voldemort used on him to knock him out.

There was a noise that made Harry looked back at the fire placed where two high back green chairs were place. "I see you awake." Came the hiss. Harry pushed the pillows up behind him and laid there looking at him the chair

"Yeah it seem so." Harry said, he then watched the man rise from the chair and walk towards him

"There is a potion on the bed side table. Drink it." He ordered, the teen look at the blue bottle and then back at the man "We both know by now that if I kill you I will die. So drink the healing potion." He told him

"You look odd."

"This is what I really look like." To him dully, as the teen picked up the potion bottle and downed it in one. Harry looked back at the man

"You look a little like my dad." He whispered

"That would be your blood mixing with my own, Wormtail balls the ritual up." Harry blinked at him never think he would hear those words from the Great Dark Lord. The teen looked down into his lap before he looked up at the man's burning red eyes.

"Thank you." Harry said, he knew he should be thanking this man because he was only save his own skin by saving Harry. Tilting his head the Dark Lord pulled something out of his pocket and then moved closer to the boy making Harry stiffen as he felt something clasp around his neck "W…What are you doing?" Harry gasped feeling magic settle over him and he looked up at the man that now holds some resemblance to his dead father.

"This will make sure you stay on this floor of my manor." He told him. Harry frowned as he touched the sliver change around his throat. "The only ones on this floor are my inner circle and people I like." He told him

"You mean people like Bellatrix?" Harry asked

"Ummm she will behave… the bathroom is thought there if you need anything call for Lipsy."

Harry got out of bed and tried the door to find it was locked …so much for the whole floor… he thought as he spent most of his time looking around the room. He wasn't planning on leaving any times soon he knew witch way his bread is buttered and he was safest place for him. He walked to the bookshelf and picked a book on dark spells and walked over to the bed and pulled the blankets over his knees.

It as much later when Voldemort came back into the room. He stood watching the teen on the bed reading about dark spells and using his hand to create ice. "I was going to ask if you want your wand back but it seem you don't need it." Harry looked up at him and blinked at the man

"I didn't know ice was dark." Harry asked

"It's not dark, it's just uncommon and because of that the Ministry say it's dark." Harry frowned at him

"That sounds like bull shit." Harry muttered, the Voldemort walked over to the bed and held out his hand to the boy. Harry looked at the hand bit his bottom lip before he placed his hand in his.

"How long have you being doing wandless magic?" He asked

"Since my uncle banded me from sleeping."

"Banded you from sleeping?" He asked, seeing the boy nodded "That would explain a lot." He said as he led the boy out the room.

Harry thought it was odd that he was still holding the Dark Lord's hand but he felt safe and the man didn't seem to want to let go of him. "Where are we going?" Harry asked as he was lead to a chamber room.

"I know you are not going to leave after what you saw. However I felt like I did to make sure you won't leave and I have something for you." Harry tilted is head as the dark haired wizard open the door to the chambers and let Harry walk in.

The teen gasped when he saw Remus and Sirius were there. He blinked in shock as both men look up and then rush at the teen pulling him back into their arms. "Oh Merlin Harry, they said they had you. Are you okay?" Sirius asked, Remus was sniffing the boy over to make sure he was okay. The teen was in shock and just found himself braking down into tears as he turned his face into their holds.

"What did you to him?" Sirius snarled, at Voldemort who stood watching them

"I haven't done anything to him." He told them, Sirius didn't believe him as he held onto the boy who was sobbing in Remus' chest.

"I…It wasn't him, D…Dumbledore and Moody." Harry cried, Remus sat still almost frozen to the spot as he held his cub before looking at the man

"What did he do?" The wolf said, making Sirius do a double take as he stared at Remus

"Will you both listen?" Voldemort asked, Sirius was going to open his mouth to say something when Sirius slapped his hand over the man's mouth

"Let him talk!" Remus growled.

The Dark Lord watched them move to the bed, he watched Harry closely the boy had been so strong in front of Dumbledore and Moody and he was so calm talking to him and he wondered if it was shock. …must be… "During my rebirthing as you know from Harry Wormtail was doing the ritual and he messed it up." Sirius growled at the name Wormtail

"Why am I not shocked the man shouldn't do any potions without messing it up." Remus said as he ran his fingers though Harry's hair as the teen becoming quiet.

"Or most spells." Sirius said dully as he rubbed the teen's back

"Quite, any how he mess the ritual up. If I get hurt Harry will get hurt and if Harry is hurt I will get hurt. Dumbledore had figured this out and decide that killing Harry would be the best away to get rid of me." He said, the teen made a nose and that made Remus whispered softly to him

"You said Moody was involve?" Sirius asked, he still couldn't believe it but Remus had told him that the old man send him in to Fenrir's pack.

"Yes. If I hadn't gotten there he would have raped and killed him." Sirius was speechless and Remus held Harry tighter as the boy whimpered

"I will kill him!" Sirius roared as he bolted up from the bed

"Already done. I picked up Harry and brought him here. That Sliver chain around his neck will make sure he stays on this floor of this manor. I still need to inform my Death Eaters of the changes in my house hold."

Sirius walks up to the Dark Lord and frowned at him "I know only one bond like that, and there is one way that Wormtail would have created that bond." He said angrily at the man "What else are you not telling us?" Voldemort looked at him and smiled as the man stood up to him

"When I tried to kill him when he was baby and it back fired a part of my soul attached itself to Harry's soul. For a lack of a better word Harry is my consort." He told him, Harry looked up at him with a frown as Remus let out a low growl

"HE'S 14!" Sirius yelled,

"And you think I don't know that!" Voldemort yelled "There is nothing I can do about the bond that is now it is unbreakable."


End file.
